


五次史蒂夫不知道巴基会疼，一次他知道

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painkillers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 止痛药上瘾以及戒断，PTSD和幻痛。巴基默默承受了五次痛苦，最后终于被Steve发现的故事。





	五次史蒂夫不知道巴基会疼，一次他知道

**_第一次是在内战后。_ **

 

入目皆血色，所感只有纯粹的痛和冷。

巴基打着颤，嘴角还在流血，但他笑着，挂在史蒂夫身上。

他的大金毛丢了盾牌之后像是浑身轻了不少一样，能稳稳地托着他的身体，扶他走出这个飘雪染血的鬼地方。

 

“…巴基，再忍耐一下…”

巴基的视线里只剩一圈金色的轮廓，那是队长的发尾。

他能想象出史蒂夫担忧的脸色，暗沉的眸子，紧皱的眉心，即使他暂时看不到他的正脸。他从队长稳定低沉的声音里听出了焦虑，一如70年前，他在九头蛇手术台上听到的那几句呼唤里所包含的急迫。

‘巴基，哦，天啊，巴基…’

他又让史蒂夫操心啦。

 

“嘿，老兄，我还挺好的...”

他努力地靠着自己的力量步行，一边安慰着亲爱的小史蒂薇。

他们现在浑身都是伤口，哪里都是疼的，他可舍不得再让史蒂夫心疼。

“...你还记得吗，上次你把我从九头蛇的‘床’上解救下来的时候，我还有力气陪你跨过火海呢。”

 

不出所料地，史蒂夫因为这句话在带着痛苦的喘息里笑了一小下。

巴基在达到了目的后出于节省体能消耗的原因，闭上了自己的嘴巴，一时间整个地方再次陷入安静的空白，只有雪落下的声音和血染下的足印是最刺激听觉和视觉的。

巴基低下头，感受着自己越来越快的心跳，这很正常，发生在皮肤表面的无数淤伤，擦伤和撞击产生的伤口所带来的疼痛会让人血压升高的同时提升警戒的感知，变得更为敏锐和兴奋。他在一瞬间苦恼了一下自己会不会因为忍不住想和史蒂夫聊天的冲动而在这里聊到力竭而死，随后为自己的黑色幽默咧了下嘴——嘶，果然还是不能太得意，伤口会被牵扯到。

 

“很疼吗，巴基？”

他摇摇头，能和对方一起活着走出来就是最大的幸运，区区疼痛，不足挂齿。

越来越多的回忆在从脑海深处泛上来，随着他和史蒂夫接触时间的增加，那些回忆越发变得明晰和准确，就像很久没骑自行车的人再骑上一辆车子一样，摇摆过后，一切顺着正轨滑下去。

他能感受到和史蒂夫在一起时的‘习惯’，就像刚刚他的回答，他的反应，他偷偷给史蒂夫起的昵称一样，一切顺其自然，在遇到史蒂夫后就自动回归了他的身体，昭示着他本能的一部分。

 

从来都是这样，史蒂夫应该知道的就让他知道，剩下的，由巴基哥哥自己来操心就行。

 

他没告诉史蒂夫，自己的PTSD会放大伤口的敏感程度，以及，沉寂将近70年的幻肢痛在刚刚，失去金属左臂的那一刻起，又猛扑着回来找他了。

 

**_第二次是在飞机上。_ **

 

飞往瓦坎达的飞机上，史蒂夫一直坐在巴基身边，手指紧紧地扣着他的右手，掌心里蹭着的都是血和汗的混合体。

巴基因为失血和受伤的原因，头有点晕，所以在被粗略包扎后选择闭着眼睛小憩，但杀手的灵敏听觉却还保持着在线状态，自动搜集着整个飞机内的线索。

他听到黑豹和队长的对话。

 

“...为了表达我的歉意，我保证巴恩斯将会在我的国家里得到国际顶尖水准的医疗团队的诊治，我的妹妹苏睿公主会接手他的，相信我，那是整个黑豹之神所管辖的领域里最聪慧睿智的科学家。”

特查拉平静而带着王族口吻的声调，裹在昆式的嗡鸣声里，仍然让人听出含着分量十足的诚恳之意。

“感谢您，陛下。”

史蒂夫的声音从离他很近的地方传出来，很低，很稳，像怕打扰他休息。

“不过既然说到了这个，我也想和您聊聊关于巴基，嗯，巴恩斯中士的治疗方案...”

 

美国队长在上飞机之后显得比一开始冷静得更多，似乎完全找回了身为领导者的自信，谈吐变得更自然起来，带着一贯的简洁和干练，直切要点。他好像对一切都了如指掌，能够再次做到泰山崩于前而色不变了——除了队长的左手，正在光线不怎么好的地方紧握着另外一个人。

 

被当成谈论中心的巴基在严肃却噪杂的环境中卸下了属于冬兵的警戒，混沌地睡了过去。反正史蒂夫总能看好他的后背，不是吗？

 

可惜好梦并不能如期而至。

 

五分钟之后，巴基冷汗涔涔地惊醒了过来，他愣了不到一秒，随后主动抽出了被队长一直抓住的手指。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫疑惑和担忧的声音。

“抱歉打断你们的谈话...我需要去找点，呃，水。”

他把要帮忙的史蒂夫用单手按在了原地，俏皮地指了指贴了OK绷的地方示意他自己没事。

 

而后他用最快的速度走到了队长视线所不能及的机舱中后部，那是储存战机必需品的地方，有很多派得上大用的常用物品——天然纯净矿泉水，被扯得七零八落的止血绷带，以及药箱。

对，常用药，是补给药箱的话一定会有的那种药片——止痛片。

 

布洛芬，常效止疼片，他抽了一版胶囊出来，然后按照常人的两倍剂量——尽量轻柔而不发出任何声音地扣了4片。

 

他把无味的胶囊塞到嘴里，然后用已经开始打颤的手和发软的两腿来拧开瓶盖。

 

“——”

他咽下卡在喉咙口的呻吟。

距离药效发作还有十几分钟的时间，他得保持绝对的镇静。

 

他背靠在轰鸣作响的机舱壁上，经验丰富地开始用规律的深呼吸来放松自己紧绷的神经。

 

冬日战士向来习惯疼痛。

…所以现在也不要紧的。他不停地、机械地，在持续不断的痛苦里深深喘息，安慰着自己。

巴基右手拿着那一瓶只喝了一口的矿泉水，瓶口不知道是什么时候被捏扁了，水漏了出来，沾湿了他的手。

于是他把水瓶放下。

 

时间过了几分钟？药效快要发作了没有？

 

他不清楚具体时间流逝了多少，但他明白再不回去，史蒂夫会因为担心他的身体而过来查看情况，那样的话，到目前为止的一切努力就白费了。

 

他...暂时不太想让史蒂薇看到这样虚弱而不堪一击的自己。

这和尊严无关，当然也不可能是所谓的信任问题。这只是一个延续了80多年的习惯和本能。起先是在成为中士的时候，他就绝口不提九头蛇曾在他身上做了多少令人毛骨悚然的实验，而后来被迫成为了冬日战士，他更是不愿意去多考虑关于他受到的‘附带伤害’的疑问。这些都是小事，而他麻烦史蒂夫的事情已经够多了。

 

他挪动着脚步，勉强往回走着。

巴基想着他的史蒂夫，想着他的队长，想着他失而复得的爱人，突然地就有了行走的力气，就连痛楚都好似消失了不少。

离近黑豹和队长坐着的那个机舱的位置，越发能清晰地听到史蒂夫那令人熟悉的声调，他们聊得很认真，很严谨，仿佛不是在探讨对一个自己都不清楚自己是否值得拯救的罪犯的治疗方案。

 

巴基莫名觉得有点眼涩，如今还有人（当然是除了史蒂薇之外的人）愿意真心实意地在风险中接纳他，信任他——这带给他几乎是另外一个‘家’的感觉，虽然巴基现在浑身麻痒又酸疼的，超级战士的身体在悄悄发着摇摇欲坠的信号，但他还是想笑。

 

巴基踉跄了一下，心底估计着是止疼药开始发作了。

 

史蒂夫抬头，看见巴基脸色苍白地回来了，于是忙站起来问他出了什么事。

 

巴基偏了偏脑袋，虚弱地笑了一下，“没什么，史蒂薇，只是我刚刚手笨，把矿泉水碰洒了。”

他摇摇晃晃坐下，继续闭着眼睛假装打瞌睡。

 

**_第三次是在瓦坎达。_ **

 

巴基记不清楚是哪个下午他开始向善良机敏的苏睿公主申请止疼药物的。

 

口服和带自动注射器的都有，而且他很听医嘱，间隔12小时就乖乖服用一次药剂，就像是把这一条‘备注事项’用马克笔写在了脑内日程表上。

 

只是，唯一遇到的难题是，他发现自己在不自觉地增大服用剂量和使用药性更强的药物。这似乎是一种不可控的超级战士身体自我保护机制，于是乎，他眼睁睁看着自己从初级的安定片和布洛芬上升到氨酚待因片（中等强度镇痛药剂），再到最后的二氢吗啡酮和盐酸美沙酮。

 

怎么说呢？注射二氢吗啡酮（Dilaudid）的感觉很奇特，在注射完之后，你会拥有短时段记忆碎片闪回的沉浸式体感。巴基有过两次相当美好的记忆闪回，后来他拿本子把自己看到的过去记录了下来。

头一次是一个夜晚，他睡前在特殊仪器的帮助下给自己来了一针。于是在静脉注射后，巴基在专属于白狼的帐篷里陷入昏沉。

 

视野里一片金色，暖暖的。

 

温热的午后的阳光，破窗户旁斜斜靠着的瘦弱少年的金发，还有铅笔沙沙的声音。

 

他听见自己在和缩小版的‘史蒂夫’说话。

 

‘你下次一定要陪我去码头看看，史蒂夫，那里的景色可比这里好多了！’

他看见自己漫不经心地和史蒂夫搭话，有一搭没一搭，还时不时用手去戳史蒂夫宝贝的速写本——因为无聊嘛。

‘…史蒂薇～’，见少年没有抬头理会自己，他忍不住开始叫这个史蒂夫绝对会受不了的昵称，‘别画画了，好不容易没有哮喘，我们出去走走吧？’

 

少年终于停下笔，叹了口气，然后抬起漂亮得惊人的蓝色眸子，直直望着巴基百无聊赖的样子，‘詹姆斯，你明天还得上课，而现在已经是周末的最后一个下午了…’

 

带着一抹认真的蓝眸在金灰色的阳光下扑闪扑闪，像是蝴蝶的舞蹈。

 

‘…那，那我们玩点室内的游戏？折纸跳蛙来比赛？或者弄几架炫酷的会飞的玩意儿？’

他听见自己咯咯的笑声，也不知道在笑些什么，总之莫名的很快乐。…或许在得意于自己的主意吧，他想。

然后他看到史蒂夫慢慢站起来，把本子妥帖地放到一边，而后拍了拍手，‘你想把我家又弄得纸屑漫天然后让我妈妈骂我们两个么？’

 

‘我相信亲爱的莎拉女士不会这么…严厉的。’

 

‘巴基，想都别想…喂，我说了，别在室内捣蛋，妈妈真的会生气的。’

 

‘……那就到外面来，史蒂夫，陪我去草坪那里坐会儿！’

 

他听见自己带点儿狡黠的笑声散在布鲁克林的空气里。

而后他想起，这么开心是因为史蒂夫的重感冒终于在那天上午彻底痊愈了，他们能一起走出那个还带着病怏怏气息的地方，去呼吸自然的空气。

 

‘回忆’到这里就结束了，给人带来的快乐和满足程度既不多也不少，活像那个年代自己妈妈烤出炉子的苹果派——是热乎乎的甜食，但却不能天天吃到。

 

巴基在这一晚酣睡，除了史蒂夫之外他什么都没瞧见。

 

而第二次有闪回的时间是在一个午后，他那会儿刚刚从羊圈回来，估算着差不多到注射的点了，就一边休息一边等着药效发作。

 

这一次的‘梦’里，他和史蒂夫在因为什么事情而发生争执。

 

这次不是缩小版史蒂夫，这次是货真价实的美国队长。

 

‘巴基！’他透过自己的眼看到爱人蹙眉的模样，还是那副不开心的样子，阴沉着脸，不苟言笑。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛直直地盯着自己，仿佛在看什么错误百出的审查报告。

 

‘噗，队长大人，能不能别摆出这一副公事公办的脸出来给我啦？天天看着，巴基哥哥我都快腻味了...’

他感受到自己仰头，靠在了床头栏杆上，用着不在意的语气和史蒂夫‘争执’。反正每次到最后都会变成这样，不是史蒂夫对自己妥协，就是自己在心底下偷偷服软——既然他也没法对史蒂夫真正硬下心肠，那就只能逞逞口舌之利不是么？

 

说完‘大逆不道’的吐槽后，他故意闭上眼睛，不再看臭着脸的队长一眼，装出也在闹别扭的样子。

然后他感受到颈边的温度和唇上柔软的触感——那是队长的手和嘴唇。

于是他配合着继续闭着眼睛，哼哼唧唧地和主动凑上来的、沉默的史蒂夫接吻。

 

为什么说他自己哼哼唧唧的？哦，那是因为史蒂夫吻到后头太粗暴了一点，不小心碰到包扎好的伤口了。

‘嘶——史蒂夫！...我明天就要向司令部报告说美国队长在战后不仅没有体恤士卒，而且还在自己的中士受伤之后进行惨无人道的体罚...嗯唔....’

 

‘巴基，别再有下回。’

 

‘......’

 

‘巴基？’

 

‘你好啰嗦啊史蒂夫，好啦好啦，巴基哥哥答应你——难道还要我立誓不成？’

 

巴基睁开眼睛，望着队长被自己啃红的嘴角，一脸的得意。

这是多有成就感的一件事啊，没受伤的时候想在史蒂夫身上找回场子都很难哎！虽然他也相当清楚这是史蒂薇在憋着口气，让着自己。

 

但又有什么关系，能占优势的时候当然选择乘胜追击啊！有哪个傻瓜会在占便宜的时候手软，嗯？

他听见自己坏笑着，又向队长扑过去了。

 

哦！这一次巴基从梦境中醒过来的时候，他做贼心虚地趁着清晨的微光，偷偷摸摸拎住自己脏脏的被单，跑去找能洗衣服的河滩了。

 

各中何等香艳，详情请去咨询史蒂夫罗杰斯队长，害羞到脸红的白狼不愿多做回复。

 

**_第四次还是在瓦坎达。_ **

 

他下决心要戒断止痛药物了。

一是因为史蒂夫自他从冷冻箱里醒来后回来的次数就越来越多，时间也越发的长了——他不想让药物带来的混沌占据他的意识，从而导致他和史蒂夫见面时间的缩减。

二是因为，他拜托苏睿公主不要对史蒂夫提他长期服止疼药的这件事，先不提长期服药会带来的副作用，戒断药物意味着他能够停止对史蒂夫的隐瞒，然后让这一件事仿佛从头到尾都没发生过一样。美国队长操劳的事情够多了，实在没必要让他为某些无能为力的事情再操一份心。

 

史蒂夫真的很忙，每次回来看他的时间长短都不一定，经常是连过夜都没法过，就又要离开了。

 

如果不是巴基自身的特殊情况，他一定会申请同队长一并投入到战斗中去的，就像很早以前在欧洲的战场上一样，或者——内战那次一样，他会成为史蒂夫最坚实可靠的后背。

 

但瓦坎达的冷冻仓只消除了控制他70余年的天杀的洗脑词，却除不掉如蛆附骨的幻痛和越发严重的PTSD。

 

他后来有就这个问题专门和苏睿聊过天，公主告诉他，就算遭受侵害的时候是昏迷状态或者后来‘失忆’了——这里当然不是自愿的‘失忆’，也不是‘意外’——还是会得PTSD，因为潜意识帮他记住了一切：一切的伤害，一切的疼痛。

 

‘PTSD会升高血液里的皮质醇，血液里的皮质醇太多会伤害海马体，而海马体是控制皮质醇释放的——’

苏睿一口气嘟喃了一串名词下来，巴基只能似懂非懂地点头，然后用一种看着生物学怪才的眼神盯着她，无声地恳求公主‘说句人话’。

‘所以，巴恩斯...哦，巴基，你的PTSD会越来越严重！’

 

一袭白裙，头上扎两个活泼小辫子的瓦坎达公主在吐露出这个客观结论后不自然地陷入了沉默，仿佛是哪里不太舒服。

她不太愿意在巴基坚强地挺过如此多的磨难后继续冷酷地告知他：不，你的苦难还未结束。

但身为精通医学的‘主治医师’，她除了坦诚，找不到任何其它对待巴恩斯的态度。毕竟由自己这个专业人士来给白狼打个心理预防针总好过放任自流地让他自己发觉病情的加重。

 

受过伤的退伍老兵尤其易患PTSD，特别是经受过脑损伤的那一类。

就医学角度来看，苏睿带着点无奈地想，巴恩斯中士简直堪称PTSD患者里典型中的典型，嗯，就是最容易被抓去做各种测试和研究的type。

 

‘...你之所以不适合参战，是因为必须要避免所有可能出现的外伤，’公主继续道，‘任何会导致慢性疼痛的外伤都会加重PTSD的症状，而最讨人厌的部分就在于，其中焦虑症和梦魇只能算是开胃菜——我也不太清楚再往后会发生什么...每个人的症状都不太一样，通常会和曾经受到伤害的方式产生关联。’

 

所以巴基也明白，史蒂夫将自己留在瓦坎达静养是对所有人最好的选择。

 

‘咳，抱歉打断一下你，’巴基停下脚步，侧身看向公主的眸子，礼貌地问出自己比较关心的问题，‘如果说现在我想戒断目前服用的美沙酮，会有什么不良反应？’

 

‘嗯......按照你目前服用的剂量来判断，’公主原先关于PTSD的话题被打断，但身为科学精英的她只沉思了一小会儿就从脑内搜索出了答案，‘那会比你最难受的流感症状难过...至少四百倍。所以，从我个人角度而言，暂时不建议你停药。’

 

巴基点点头，安静地记下了‘医嘱’，并且坚定地反其道而行之。

 

那之后的一个月里，巴基开始经历高级镇痛药品美沙酮带来的戒断反应——正常人难以忍受的抑郁，失眠和无法控制泪腺的狼狈症状。瓦坎达的孩子们都发现白狼比以前沉默了很多，黑眼圈也重了。

 

他停止了去药房的‘日程’。

 

**_第五次是在一个不知名的夜。_ **

 

什么是戒断反应呢？

 

起初只是恶心，头晕的症状，这让他整个人一天下来都晕晕乎乎的，仿佛时刻在天堂和地狱间坐过山车，所以他在看着史蒂夫的时候，神色中总是带着一点的憔悴。

后来，症状过渡为眩晕和耳鸣——有一回史蒂夫叫他的名字，他用了比平常要多两倍的时间才发现史蒂夫在喊他。那一次巴基回过头，马上就看到了一个褪去刚刚挂在嘴边的笑容而变得面色忧愁的队长，也是那一次，他花了两倍的时间才找到足够多的借口和史蒂夫解释自己只是状态不佳而已。

他的手心里都是汗，再有下一次的话史蒂夫就会发现了。

 

于是，当再下一次的戒断反应猛烈地袭击他的时候，不知道应该说是好运气还是坏运气，史蒂夫刚好不在瓦坎达。

这一次折磨他的是从身体到内心的——不适。

首先发出咆哮的是来自内脏器官的疼痛，它们就像重新经历了一次从高空坠落的强烈撞击那样，在麻痹之后发出尖锐的刺疼——那种痛苦让人心跳降低，血压降低，仿若进入了套着安详外壳的濒死状态。巴基被迫在一片凝滞的安静中体会冷汗蹿出体表的不适感觉。

那是幻痛，它就像是特意要让巴基平静下来体验痛苦一样，是一把把他残忍锁在刑具上的枷锁。

接下来是配合幻痛节奏产生的慢性疼痛。它就像针尖挑过神经一样，是一阵一阵，挥之不去的。

巴基咬着嘴唇，靠在房间的地板和墙面接洽的地方，想借由墙体的冰凉来转移注意力，可惜效果不是很大，只是让颤抖和间歇性痉挛发作的更厉害罢了。

 

最后，是宛如主菜上桌一般的幻肢痛。

巴基呻吟了一声，终究是没有忍住生理泪水。他捂住残缺的那个臂膀，一边嘶吼一边把自己蜷缩起来。

这一段时间的抑郁和缺眠让他的心理堤防更加脆弱，此时猛烈的症状简直是在向变得对疼痛越发敏感的身体火上浇油。入目是绝望的黑色，房间里安静得只有自己喘息的声音——没有史蒂夫，没有落日西下时瓦坎达山峰处的漂亮斜阳，没有来自黑豹陛下或者苏瑞公主关心的问候。

 

巴基几乎把自己的睡衣糟蹋得一团糟，他无力又气恼地扯着它们，仿佛这些柔软的织物犯了什么弥天大错。他埋头进这一堆破碎不堪的料子里，让同样被撕扯得破碎不堪的自己找到一个相似的同类归处。

 

‘熬过去，’他在心底喃喃着没有得到任何保证的允诺，‘这会是最后一次。’

 

**_最后一次史蒂夫发现了，是在白狼的小木屋。_ **

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，AKA 美国队长，字面意义上的气炸了。

 

事情的起因很简单，巴基在这一次的探望时终于露了马脚，没有办法被控制好的泪腺让他当场在史蒂夫面前哭了出来。

 

“巴基，巴基？”史蒂夫震惊地看着上一秒还保持着静谧微笑的人儿下一秒就被无法控制的泪水糊了一脸，他慌张地想找个东西给自己最珍爱的中士拭泪却一下子什么都找不着， “别哭啊，别哭...”

 

灰绿的眸子被突如其来的水雾盈满，巴基明显地愣住，而后匆匆收起了笑容，他看起来比史蒂夫还要更慌张。而史蒂夫呢，他真的以为巴基是什么地方受伤了，在感到讶异的同时急忙开始了战地常用的伤情检查手段——从最容易受伤的脆弱咽喉开始，他手指轻探，却被巴基果断地拦了下来。

 

中士用右手在队长手心打了个‘一切正常’的标志，然后开始尝试着说话。

“...抱歉，我，控制不了这个。”他喉结滚动，哑着嗓音开口，旋即别过了眼睑，不敢再正视爱人眸中的深深忧虑，“史蒂夫，别看了。”

 

泪珠一颗颗掉下来，他那单只的手根本就不够接下这一场莫名其妙的‘大雨’。

糟透了，他思忖着，他要怎么向史蒂夫解释？说被养得精贵的白狼刚刚一不小心被裤子口袋上的拉链夹到了肉，所以疼成了这副鬼样子？

 

“巴基！”察觉到些许端倪的史蒂夫身上温和亲人的气场消失得很彻底，“告诉我，这是怎么回事。”

布鲁克林来的小个子不允许恋人在自己眼前一味地逃避，于是他小心翼翼地捧起巴基的脸，确认在没有弄伤巴基的情况下直直地望着他水润的眸子。

 

‘阵雨’过后，绿眸显得格外的无辜，扑闪扑闪，像晨曦中河边漫步的鹿。

史蒂夫温柔绅士地为巴基抹去了眼角最后一颗的泪滴，然后开始了严格的‘审讯’。

 

7分钟之后，巴基哭笑不得地望着房间里站着的那头明显处在暴怒状态的‘雄狮’。

他自己打趣了一秒，上一次见到这么生气的史蒂夫大概是在70多年前？

 

史蒂夫几乎是很不符合队长形象的，用一种气鼓鼓的眼神瞪着他，像是要用眼睛把巴基盯穿。他身上还穿着战斗服，手腕上还带着能随时随地和战友们保持联系的通讯表——这当头，他做的第一件事就是给远在他国的Sam留言，说自己一时半会儿不会回去了，因为巴恩斯中士‘更需要我’。

情绪的极度压抑让他的嗓音直接下降了几度，变得低沉而喑哑，昭示着巴基不太妙的处境。

 

队长不愧是队长，即使是处在震怒边缘，却还是能刹住车，用四倍自制力克制住自己喷薄的怒火和满腔的心痛悲愤，毫不耽搁地把一脸不知所措的白狼拎去了苏睿公主的实验室。

 

被一个人晾在实验室外的巴基发觉单独从实验室里出来的队长脸色更加不善，他不知道这么长时间里自己的美国甜心和同样对他擅自选择戒断药物这事一无所知的苏睿公主在能得到自己身体数据的密闭小房间里呆了多长时间，又探讨了多少的问题。

 

但回去的路上，向来在私人时间里健谈的史蒂夫一句话都没说。

他眉峰都快挤到一处去了，简直是恶意地被拧到了一起。巴基试探性地单手戳了戳史蒂夫，但队长并没有很快地回应他，而是沉静又高效地投入‘走回住处’的‘任务’里。

于是巴基也只好不发一言，紧紧跟在史蒂夫身边，十足一副正在被教导主任拎回办公室算账的样子。他还得理理思路，想想怎么和史蒂夫解释这一连串的事情。

 

但一进房门，他就被史蒂夫单手钉在了墙边。

细心的队长即便气急还是很小心地用空出来的另一只手护住了巴基空荡荡的左臂，唯恐维纳斯残缺的肩膀会被鲁莽的自己不慎碰疼。

两人间的距离在一秒内疯狂地减少，巴基能清晰地看到那一双蓝眸里充沛的情绪，不复杂，但足够沉重。

 

“你为什么要这么做？”

他几乎在悲吼，像受伤的狮王，狂躁而焦虑地打断了巴基已经在心底打好腹稿的开场白，“...为什么，巴基？”

被质问的那位把一直挂在嘴角边的那个带点讪讪的笑容收起，变成抿唇。

 

“你瞒了我多久？2周？5个月？3年？”

史蒂夫语速快极了，活像一个优秀绝伦的刑事案件诉讼律师在辩方席上炮语连珠地攻击对方，

“如果不是今天下午你控制不住泪腺的话，你是不是还会瞒着我，直到你‘彻底恢复原样’为止，然后装作这一切都不曾发生过？”

 

“史蒂夫！”

巴基想打断史蒂夫然后解释，他一直相信史蒂夫会明白自己这么做的原因，或者说，只要史蒂夫听完自己的理由，也一定能够理解自己的做法。当务之急就是找到一个切入点，把...

 

巴基突兀地停下了内心乱成一片的絮语，停下了手上无意识推拒的动作。

原因是队长落在嘴角处轻柔到极点的一个吻，那是最优雅的禁声咒，有着在瞬间阻断人思考功能的魔力。

 

“...巴基，发生这种事，我不会原谅你，更不可能原谅我自己。”海蓝色的漂亮眼睛里燃烧着令人惊心的愧疚和恨意，其中翻滚着痛苦和哀伤浓烈到让队长的声音都开始颤抖。

“我会忍不住去想，我看不见你的那会儿，你又藏了多少事情没有告诉我，而我又该为其中发生的多少事情负责？”

 

白狼的对面，站着一个此时世界上最心碎的大男孩。

 

“我不要你...就这样把所有的事情都藏起来，我不接受。”

队长的语气突然危险地放轻了下来，宛若情人间的絮语。

 

下一秒，他携着一股劲风扑了过来，把欲说还休的白狼扑倒在瓦坎达小木屋里吱嘎作响的单人床上。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

耐心，温柔，细致，残忍。

 

热，好热...一切都该死的温度过高，难以控制。

 

史蒂夫一定是故意的，明知道自己的振金义肢还没做好、没装上，却采取需要支撑臂的背后位！

 

他急喘着，单边的右手紧紧扣住床单。

身后某个经过充分润滑的地方被不容拒绝地打开、推进，然后得到带着胀痛感觉的灼热奖赏。

他的丈夫正覆在他背上，不急不缓地享受着自己的‘权利’。

 

“…快，快一点，史蒂夫……”

 

他嚅嗫，带着焦躁。

他能感受到史蒂夫带着情欲的目光在他赤裸的后背反复扫荡着，像是下一秒就要将他彻底地刺穿撕碎…可是他没有。

 

“嗯？不行，我怕你痛。”

 

队长小心翼翼地护着他空荡的左臂，俯身下来，就着一堆湿润滑腻的水声将自己的全部埋了进去。

 

“嗯嗯——！”

 

害羞的白狼连耳朵尖都是红的，他惊恐地盯着不时被风吹起来的帘子，然后艰难地用手掌阻止喉咙里奇怪的声音飘出去。

不过在如雄狮般敏锐的美国队长面前‘作弊’，毫无胜算。

 

“别捂住嘴巴呀，巴基哥哥…这么晚没有人会在帐篷附近的。”

 

耳边传来压抑住欲望的低低笑声。

史蒂夫掰开他捂紧嘴巴的手并将它固定到了巴基正不停颤抖着的后背处。

 

由于突然失去支撑臂，巴基不得不伏低腰身，改用肩膀来承重。

史蒂夫抓住时机趁人之危，只用了一点力，就借助体位改变捅到了更深的地方。

这下没有东西能再拦住压抑的呻吟了。

 

“啊！…呜。”

 

挺立的、藏在破碎衣料下的樱红被指尖不客气地捏住蹂躏。然后很快就无法靥足似的，玩弄的手法变得越发过分起来。

 

“想要什么？”

 

和人亲昵地咬耳朵，金发碧眸的这家伙语气单纯得仿佛在人胸前作恶的那只手不存在一样。

巴基侧过脸狠狠瞪他，绿眸瞬间蒙上水雾的样子带着不自觉的魅惑。

 

“……”

 

史蒂夫欺负人一样打乱了原本的节奏，将单调的过程变得更深刻、更缓慢。

 

“看来我还是太快了？…你的眼泪怎么流得这么厉害？”

 

他无辜地睁着蓝眼睛问着，却还是紧紧将巴基的手腕扣在他身后，让对方根本无法动弹，亦或逃走。

 

“唔！等…等等！别！”

 

炽热的掌心不为所动地滑到兴奋得滴淌前液的地方，而后热情地把它裹在手里，力度适中地上下摩擦着。

巴基无法控制地绷紧了身体，马上惹来队长带着极度爽意的一声长叹。

 

“…你还记得那次你隐瞒军情不报的后果吗，巴基？”

史蒂夫突然间又改变了节奏，他刻意把话说的很慢，配合着下身快速却很重的动作，每一个词语的说出都伴随着驰骋的肆意。

“我们明明白天在一起拼死拼活，晚上你却趁我睡着偷偷去接那些危险的‘脏活’，还瞒着我好一阵子…要不是后来我直接找菲利普斯对峙，那件事我可能到现在都不知道。”

他停了停，仿佛是一位循循善诱的老师，

“我得知真相的那天晚上，我们是怎么做的，你还记得吗，中士？”

 

巴基猛一个哆嗦，挣扎了起来。

 

“…靠，史蒂夫！你不会…”

 

“对，你记起来了？那你还记得当时是怎么答应我的？”

 

“……”

 

“你能想起当时自己是怎样哭哑着嗓子求我放过你的吗？”

 

听着史蒂夫愈发低沉的腔调，巴基欲哭无泪。

 

“…不，我不”

他心底顽抗：我不是故意的！

可惜话还没说出口，就被身后压着的队长撞断在嗓子里。

 

“你说，队长，兄弟，我真的知道错了…然后你哀求我，停止那无止境的高潮。你说，下次要是再像这样隐瞒，保证任我处置。”

 

巴基被压制着，无法自控地颤抖着，感受到队长灼热的手掌在那处动作得越来越快，指尖收得越来越紧，带给人超出超级战士承受范围的极致欢愉。

太…太过了……

 

“啊啊啊啊！史蒂夫！”

 

巴基几乎是尖叫着哭着射了出来。

他猛地弹起腰身，又被史蒂夫无情地按了回去。这次的高潮来得太过猛烈，他还没做好心理准备。这就像被猎人锋锐的箭矢刺中要害，痉挛和挣扎显得特别地无力。他的心脏狂跳着，仿佛要在瞬间泵动完最后一滴血液；他的嘴巴微张，泪和津液蹭在被糟蹋得一团乱的床单上。

 

史蒂夫的左手紧紧握住那个正淫荡地吐着白浊的地方，安抚一样上下套弄着，仿佛在逼着巴基把该交代的东西一次性就完全地交代清楚。

 

他发泄一样舔咬着中士在高潮中弓起的漂亮背肌，不断地亲吻着左肩敏感的肌肤，忍耐到极点地停下了下身的抽送，等爱人从余韵中缓过去。

 

“放心，巴基，我不会让你痛的。…我会让你觉得非常，非常舒服”

在紊乱和炙热的空气里，史蒂夫温和地补充道，“…舒服到你求我停下来。”

 

End~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
